Luces de Colores
by Josslyn
Summary: Arthur mira fascinado las luces que adornan todos lados, es lo único por lo que vale la pena estarse congelando fuera en las calles, eso y el agarre firme de Alfred sobre su mano. No es una mentira que nunca ha celebrado algo parecido, este es un espectáculo que no fue hecho para sus ojos y sin embargo lo está disfrutando. [Complemento de "La Historia de la Bella Durmiente"]
1. -I-

**-I-**

El árbol en la plaza principal es enorme, nada que ver con el que adorna la casa; con el cual empezó todo cuando Alfred lo trajo, llevándolo a rastras por el patio delantero silbando una melodía pegajosa. Arthur estaba entre curioso y sorprendido cuando lo vio entrar, empujando los muebles a su paso hasta colocarlo en una esquina del living.

-Es el mejor árbol que encontré -les dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, una que es igual a la de su padre cuando llegaba con regalos lujosos provenientes de todos los Reinos; Seda fina de los Corazones, Joyas y tocados de los Diamantes, Pieles de animales de los Tréboles, Intrincados instrumentos de oro para hacerse a la mar o una daga incrustada con zafiros para Cináed que encontró en los mercados de Picas.

Después de un rato y de ayudar a Matt a bajar las cajas con adornos para el dichoso árbol se atrevió a preguntar qué estaba pasando, porque en su vida ha visto a alguien ataviando un árbol y mucho menos meterlo en la casa. Después de un rato de silencio incomodo, los hermanos voltearon a verlo estupefactos, como si acabara de blasfemar contra la Diosa del Destino.

-¿No sabes lo que es Navidad?- pregunto Alfred mirándolo como si le acabara de crecer otra cabeza.

El resto de la tarde se dedican a resumirle la Navidad, lo que significa, lo que hacen, lo que comen e intentar explicarle lo que se siente entre anécdotas de años pasados, a las que se les suma Francis poco después y para desgracia de Alfred. Por la noche miran un maratón de películas del tema, entre comentarios jocosos y una almohada que se estampa contra la cara de Alfred por decir que su ceño fruncido se parece al del tipo cubierto de pelo verde. Y es entonces cuando Francis tiene la epifanía del año; deben celebrar juntos para mostrarle a La Reina la hermosa festividad.

Y es así como Arthur se encuentra corriendo por las calles junto con Alfred en busca de los _regalos perfectos,_ de los suéteres más feos que encuentren y de una que otra cosa que le falta a Matt para terminar con los preparativos de la cena.

A veces escucha a Alfred refunfuñar frente a los escaparates por los precios de las cosas, y luego decir entre pucheros que no es justo que Francis le haya dado dinero a Arthur para comprar sus regalos mientras que él tuvo que ahorrar todo el año. A La Reina tampoco le hizo mucha gracia el gesto pero igual no puede rechazarlo, es extraño pasar de tener una inmensa fortuna a no tener nada con que comprar un regalo de agradecimiento para aquellos que le han ayudado tanto en los últimos meses.

En algunos momentos se separan reencontrándose en las bancas alrededor de la base del árbol. Al contrario de Matt, Alfred confía lo suficiente en él como para esperar que no se pierda, por onceava vez, en la plaza y lo deja ir solo, dándole una sensación de independencia que nunca antes tuvo y que ahora goza tanto.

Arthur mira fascinado las luces que adornan el árbol, no es una mentira que nunca ha celebrado algo parecido, tal vez el solsticio de invierno en nivel de importancia, pero nada igual. Hay una sensación de calidez que se filtra en su pecho al escuchar al grupo de personas cantando en una esquina de la plaza, es una sensación de paz que quiere que lo acompañe todos los días.

Como le gustaría que Aston estuviese aquí para verlo con él.

Ante ese pensamiento su cuerpo se congela, hace tiempo que no piensa en su Rey, ahora la sensación de culpa lo inunda. Este es un espectáculo que no fue hecho para sus ojos y sin embargo lo está disfrutando.

 _Majestad…_

 _Aston…_

 _Aston…_

Un suspiro tembloroso quiere salir de sus labios cuando le dan un suave apretón en el hombro.

-¿Estas bien?

La Reina levanta la mirada cuidadosamente dándose cuenta que está un poco empañada tras el par de gafas que usa para protegerse los ojos de tanto brillo; aun así puede reconocer la silueta de Alfred y el brillo de sus ojos ahora un poco oscurecidos por las sombras. Arthur asiente, alejándose de él, en ese momento no está de humor para el contacto amistoso de Alfred ni de nadie en realidad.

-Encontré un lugar donde podemos comprar los suéteres- le dice para aligerar el ambiente entre ellos, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos con las bolsas con regalos colgándole de los antebrazos -una amiga me ha dicho que hay uno con un estampado de rana.

Y como de costumbre, Alfred actúa por instinto y sin pensarlo mucho, toma su mano iniciando el camino hasta el establecimiento casi corriendo. Matt le ha dicho que en estos días es como el cachorro de los vecinos cuando lo sacan a pasear; poco le falta para mover la cola lleno de emoción corriendo desesperado, pero bueno Alfred no tiene cola y es solo un decir.

* * *

 _Esto es algo pequeño que complementa de alguna manera a "La historia de la Bella Durmiente" porque me he retrasado mucho y esto debería ser parte de la historia así que tendrá unos pocos spoilers (quedan advertidos) pero no quería publicarlo en otra época mas que en esta._

 _Posiblemente mas adelante se integre a la original (?)_

 _Por cierto le llaman Arthur y no Arcturus porque Gilbert seguía insistiendo que ese era un nombre mas moderno y fácil de pronunciar._

 _Y como dije, esto esta ubicado mucho mas adelante del capitulo XVI en la historia original._


	2. -II-

**-II-**

Alfred mantiene su agarre fuertemente, dándole un apretón intentando transmitir consuelo para lo que sea que le esté pasando a Arthur por la cabeza.

No es que le importe mucho, pero Alfred tiene que admitir que no le gusta cuando pone esa cara.

Esa que da a entender que se está perdiendo en el pasado y él lo prefiere aquí en el presente con ellos, a pesar que es un dolor de cabeza y su vida ha dado un giro de 180° desde que despertó.

Ahora se concentra en intentar sacarle una risa para reanimarlo, comportándose como un idiota y haciendo comentarios burlescos de los estampados de cada suéter que ven, hasta que dan con un suéter rojo que esta estampado con una rana bajo un muérdago y el único que se ríe es Alfred ya que esa es otra de las cosas que Arthur no entiende muy bien, el bendito muérdago, que es algo que no quiere explicarle porque se siente extraño; pero Arthur, ajeno siempre a su molestia, pregunta una vez que están fuera del lugar y armados con un suéter de rana y otro de panqueques.

-Es solo una tradición, la gente debe besarse bajo el muérdago -explica rascándose la parte posterior del cuello -Se parece a Francis con su manía de andar besando a todo mundo.

Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que la atención de Arthur no está en él, ni en su rostro, ni en ninguna de las partes a las que debes ver cuando alguien te está hablando; se encuentra arriba en el marco de la puerta, donde un pequeño muérdago descansa.

-Maldición -masculla Alfred, queriendo tragarse su _"deben besarse bajo el muérdago"_

No es una obligación hacerlo, pero hay algo en el brillo de los labios de Arthur o en la forma que las luces se reflejan en sus ojos que le hacen pensar cosas extrañas, Alfred sabe que en ese punto su cerebro se ha atrofiado.

 _Adiós Universidad,_ piensa dramáticamente sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo se mueve solo, se ha acercado un poco, sus dedos bailan contra la barbilla de Arthur.

 _Podríamos besarlo, solo un poco más y sería como antes_ _¿No quieres que sea así?_

Le dice una voz extrañamente familiar dentro de su cabeza, Alfred no está seguro de que antes le está hablando, pero por alguna razón no le agrada la idea.

 _No, no quiero un antes, quiero un ahora._

Y su ahora no esta en un beso en los labios como algo intimo, esta en un fino contacto contra la piel de la mandíbula que les causa escalofríos a ambos.

Alfred se separa con una tímida media sonrisa en los labios, él no sabe nada sobre un antes o no quiere pensarlo, le gusta el ahora que viene acompañado con la promesa de un mañana mejor y con miles de luces de colores que se reflejan en sus miradas.

-Es hora de ir a casa -dice antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su camioneta.


End file.
